onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 477
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 568 p.2-15 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Luffy | rating = 13.0 | rank = 3 }} "Power that Reduces One's Life - Tension Hormones Return", is the 477th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Whitebeard falters for a moment as a result of his age and physical condition. He is then attacked by Akainu. Admirals Kizaru and Aokiji successfully attack Commanders Marco and Jozu. Ace laments over the deaths he caused. Luffy asks for a "last favor" from Emporio Ivankov, an Emporio Tension Hormone shot, which Ivankov reluctantly agrees to give him. Long Summary The Whitebeard Pirates begin to panic as Garp who is considered a legend, has decided to battle. Whitebeard then tells them that Garp is just "an old soldier", but Akainu interrupts him claiming he should "focus on his enemy" and attacks with his Hound Blaze, which is deflected by Whitebeard causing more destruction in the plaza. Sengoku then orders for more executioners as the pirates break through, but are stopped by Pacifistas which are soon defeated by the alliance of pirates. Ivankov watches over Luffy and is told by the surgeon that Luffy is in serious damage. Ace watches at the war and lowers his head, to what Sengoku asks him about, just as Ace starts to remember his childhood in which he used to beat out people who would badmouth Gol D. Roger when asked about, by him. Ace would later ask Garp if he "deserved to be born" to which Garp replies "it is something he will find living". Ace begins to curse his situation, as Luffy tries to ask Ivankov for a favor. The pirates and Jinbe break through multiple Marines. Ace replies to Sengoku, that after seeing how his loved ones are risking everything for him, he's so happy and announces his desire to life, causing Garp to sadden. The scene is shifted to Buggy and his followers who after being frozen by Aokiji were defrosted by the boiling water, who still keep being naïvely loyal to him. Whitebeard keeps his fight against Akainu, but begins to weaken as he is too old. Marco who is worried, tries to help him, but Kizaru uses the chance to shot two beams and pierce Marco. Jozu got distracted for this and was frozen by Aokiji. Akainu then lands a brutal magma fist into Whitebeard's chest. A willing-to-fight Koby is stopped by Helmeppo as the latter tell him that Koby does not need to fight as the Marines are most likely the winners of the war, Koby remembers his promise to Luffy and laments his own weakness. Luffy asks Ivankov to be given more energy hormones, but Ivankov assures him that it is too dangerous, but Luffy keeps his pleads claiming he "would rather die afterwards if he cannot fight". Ivankov calls him a fool, and how he cannot make him take such risks or he "would not be able to face his father". As new executioners prepare themselves, Ivankov decides to inject hormones to Luffy, which restore his strength, prompting Koby to move forward. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, during Ace's flashbacks, he was seen holding a pole while he is not seen carrying anything in the anime. *In the anime, a scene about the replacement soldiers for Ace's execution is added, and one of them was late. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 477